


ZADR christmas

by kenyakaneki



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, adult dib, xenophily, zim and dib have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Title: ZADR christmasCouple: Zim x adult Dib.Warnings: au, slash, xenophily, post-series, mentioned mpreg, hermaphrodite Zim, oc, spoilers.Classification: T / +13 for your safety.Summary: Dib celebrates Christmas with his family in full space. Oneshot . 
Happy Christmas , my watchers !!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Initial note: Dib is 22 years old here. He married Zim at age 18 and they both lived in space. A year later, Zim got pregnant. The alien is a hermaphrodite here. They have a three-year-old son named Kaleb. The boy looks like Zim, except for the black hair and the coloring of eyes that are honey-colored .

Dib P.O.V.  
"In space, your perception of time is relative. As the days go by, your temporal references are changing. I just was not lost any more because of the extranet that causes me to hear from Earth. It helps me locate myself in space.  
Time flows quickly through my hands. It was another day when i was 10 and i had made sure that aliens were real. Another day ,i iwent to college with 13 years. Another time , i made up with Zim. And another one where we got married. And finally the day where our dear Kaleb came to us.  
Ah, i was already forgetting the day i won a Pak which will guarantee me at least a few centuries. If it is not as human, at least it will be as Irken. But, there will always be a way. Well, if there is not, patience.  
I think of those reflections, sitting on the sofa in my living room. Very decorated with Christmas ornaments. And some gifts at the foot of the tree. I'm sure Kaleb will jump for joy when he sees this. I decide i should sleep after seeing so many Christmas specials from different worlds through the extranet. Many people have parties similar to Christmas and this is amazing as hell.  
I'm going to the bedroom. Everything is dark. Except for two big, shocking pink eyes staring at me.  
"Human Dib! Where were you late? Zim missed you! "  
"I was in the room watching Christmas specials, Zim."  
"Zim does not like it. It reminds me of the day when i failed to win human slaves as Santa Claus. "  
"And i stop you one more time," I said.  
"And you were beated by the humans," Zim said again.  
"Do not even talk about it, Zim. If it were not for Gaz saving me, they would have broken me all over. I was a 10 year old. A child."  
"A mischievous child who defeated Zim."  
"And you an evil alien who stole my heart."  
"And i will continue to steal forever, human Dib."  
"Keep it up, my love. That's how I like it. "I said.  
No more, i jumped on the bed. Right on top of Zim.  
And i began to kiss him on the neck.  
And he started to scratch me.  
Zim stuck his pak's claws into me and tore my clothes.  
And i tore his clothes with my hands.  
We made love. With a lot of savagery.  
.................................................. ..............................  
The next morning...  
I woke up all scratched. The same goes for Zim.  
We were in bed.  
We would have stayed like this for hours.  
If it was not for the Kaleb early, early jumping on top of us shouting that Santa had left him several gifts.  
I took a shower, got ready, and went to pay attention to my son.  
His face was pure joy.  
His large honey-colored eyes gleamed.  
He was happy with all the gifts he had won.  
Zim was slow to join us. As much as my husband hated Christmas, yet he was happy to see the joy on our son's face.  
.................................................. ............  
Me and Zim decided to spend the day playing with Kaleb.  
It's a holiday.  
We got calls from my father.  
And from my sister's. Apparently, she's dating a certain Irken female with purple eyes to our despair. Yeah, the world goes around. And that you turn! "

Final Note: Did you like it? At the time i wrote this fanfic, i still have seven episodes left before i finish watching Invader Zim. I started reading the comics that serve as a sequel to this incredible work. There are already 16 volumes. Please, if you enjoy Invader Zim heaps, read the comics.


End file.
